


The Last Ones

by violetlolitapop



Series: Kiss the Ring [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M, i'm sorry for all the tractor talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlolitapop/pseuds/violetlolitapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King of Spades and the newly crowned King of Clubs carry a past together that could very well cause trouble for them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Ones

**xxx**

_"This is the very ecstasy of love."_

**xxx**

It's within a small clearing, just off to the side of many of the dirt paved roads that lead into one of the larger populated areas of the Club Kingdoms, that a small congregation of farmers and harvesters gather. The reason for this being the presentation and demonstration of a new invention to come from their neighboring country

"And so, Ladies and Gentleman, if I may have your attention please, that would be greatly appreciated. More so from the Ladies, my apologies, Gents."

A round of laughter travels through the crowd as their host throws a wink to his audience. His flirtatious manner is met with general approval, most likely because of his charismatic charm and attractiveness. Whatever may be the case, he is well aware of how liked he is with this crowd, and intends to take full advantage of the fact.

"Now then, it is no secret to any that over in the Spades Kingdom many of our great inventors have been dealing with Steam Technology, in fact, a handful of businesses are undergoing several mechanic ideas that will benefit the general public rather just private investors. My family, being one of them. And being from a generous breed, we have decided to use our resources to better the lives of great citizens living in our neighboring country."

"And that has nothing at all to do with a profit you would be making?!"

The call from the back of the group sends a series of snickers travelling all the way up to the front where it even infects the man standing on his makeshift stage.

"If the benevolence of doing such happens to bring in a bit of money for myself, then I consider that a win-win all around," he says, and hops down to be on the same level as his audience.

He smiles brightly, making the blues of his eyes shine all the more and captivate all those close enough to see their beauty into hanging on his every word.

"After all, a man has to eat to keep giving back, right?" he asks them all with another wink.

Perhaps such overplayed antics would not be taken as warmly in any of the other Kingdoms, but the the crowd that gathers around finds the schtick to be endearing in it's own way. After all, the Kingdom of Clubs is made primarily from the humble stock of farmers and those who produce textiles. The pomp and circumstance that is steeped within the cultures of other Kingdoms has little to no real relevance within their every day lives, making for easy company more or less.

"Now, Miss," their salesman says and directs his attention to a fairly young woman dressed plainly in a long skirt and blouse. "If I may ask, what is it that your family does to support themselves."

"My husband is a farmer," she answers. "We manage a vast array of produce that is sold locally."

"Very good, very good. Now what would you say if this machine here," he pauses to gesture towards his demonstrative product that's been brought along for display just behind the stage, "would cut down on the hours of work that it takes to till the land for your harvest? It does take an awfully long time for such a tedious chore, correct?"

"Yes it does. In fact, I'm more that certain he is doing such now with our children."

"Lucky for you not to be doing that."

"Not when I finish my errands here, I'll be joining them."

"Yes, well, while I do genuinely admire a hard work ethic, I can assure you, Madame, that should your husband be in the ownership of one of these steam-powered Traction Engines, he wouldn't be toiling away as he is now currently, but rather would be standing right beside you, right here and now complimenting this fine piece of machinery.."

"Either here to compliment or complain, I can't be too sure."

Again, the crowd laughs and so do the two at the center of attention.

"No complaints," he says when the laughter simmers down. "I'm more that certain myself. More reliable and easier to manage than any animal, and easy to use, I guarantee. If I may demonstrate."

He offers her his arm, which she takes readily. As he leads her to his machine that looks so very like a smaller version of a train, he explains to the crowd just what it does, how it helps with tillage and in some years, who knows? Perhaps it will do even more than that as their science and ingenuity in Spades extends further to help those in need of some greater assistance.

Just as he's said, the woman he's chosen from their midst is easily able to run the mechanics with little to no help, and by the end of the demonstration, she's a little more easily impressed then before. Returning her to the crowd, it's another half hour or so of a poster board presentation in which he immerses himself and relishes in the way he's actually cultivating interest in his audience, that his words are being heard and being taken into account. He never does notice how there's a particular pair that hold an interest that stems just a bit further than the curious attentions the others give. Not once does he sense it, not even through the ends of his speech, or when speaking with straggles that have a few questions and his calling cards are passed to interested parties.

It's only when his back is turned, and his only concern is with tearing down his stage that it's ever brought to his attention by the way of another presence coming to stand next to him and begins to speak.

"An impressive presentation to say the least, Mr. Williams."

The sudden compliment surprises him to say the least. The stand he has been disassembling crumples to the floor in a heap as he mishandles a piece and his posters fly in every direction. Instead of appearing disheartened by the turn of events, he laughs and rubs at the back of his head before turning towards the cause of it all.

It turns out to be a man, around his own age, quite tall with pale blonde hair and violet eyes. Very attractive, there is no denying the fact, and the urge to turn his charm on to a full scale is great. He gives into it, cocks his head in a rather precocious manner and the smile he wears is less showmanship like with a hint of appearing lascivious.

"Jones, actually," he corrects. "Alfred Jones."

He extends his hand for the other man to take, and he does so willingly. Alfred has not even a moment to appreciate the firmness of his grip before he's being spoken to once more.

"Ivan Braginsky," he introduces. "Of Braginsky Farms. I apologize for the mistake."

"No matter, it happens all the time. What with the family name, and it technically being my family, I'm more than used to it."

This man, this  _Ivan Braginsky_ , doesn't press the matter or even question what he means by saying such. Instead, he wears a smile that is eerily similar to Alfred's own and says, "Then my apologies on startling you. I did not mean to do such."

It's at this that Alfred remembers the flood of his own supplies that is piled at his feet. He's able to feel the tips of his ears burn red, and in a desperate attempt to keep the color from creeping onto his cheeks he crouches low to the floor and begins to gather his belongings.

"My fault for being startled," he laughs, doing his best to play off the embarrassment. "Also for assuming that all those listening to me would be gone, my own apologies for not noticing your were still here."

He's about to stand with what he has in hand, ready to apologize once more for acting a bit rudely as he cleans up the mess he's made, but Alfred's plan is stopped with the mere fact that Ivan lowers himself down to his level and begins to assist him.

"I will admit to my own part in that," says Ivan. "I waited much longer, and for those around you to leave before approaching, it's natural for you to have assumed as much."

They both stand at the same time, close enough next to each other to be nearly pressed chest to chest and Alfred needing to tilt his head upwards in order to meet Ivan's eyes. It takes a bit of an effort for him to step away, and even more so when a sharp spark of excitement runs through him when their hands brush together for a brief moment when being passed some of the fallen articles.

Feeling a bit warm now from the contact, Alfred does his utmost to return the easy smile he's presented. "Don't do well around a large crowd, I'm guessing?"

The other man hums lightly. "Something of the sort."

It goes quiet between them while Alfred waits for some form of explanation to be given on why Ivan has waited so long before making to garner his attention. Though when he doesn't receive one, he decides to take a little more advantage of this man's apparent kindness in both an attempt in keeping his company for however much longer he is able and to also discern the reason for him seeking Alfred out when all have left.

"I would hate to be a nuisance," he lies, "but would you be willing to help me pack up my carriage?"

He agrees to it instantly, and as he carefully instructs Ivan on how to pack away all of his belongings into the small personal carriage that belongs to him, and even shows him how to attach the machine to the back for it to bu pulled along with him, there is an easy air around the pair that seems too natural for strangers that have just met. At one point Ivan even makes a passing remark on the irony of Alfred using a carriage to help move around such a technical invention. To that Alfred laughs, explains that the unpaved roads of the Club Kingdom, as well as the often rocky terrain of said roads, makes it more difficult for the automatic carriages that are frequently seen in his own country.

"So then," Alfred says to him with a small smile. "How about it? Have I convinced you on needing one of these fine machine?"

"Unfortunately," Ivan begins, "my family manages a dairy farm, and we don't harvest, I'm afraid we may have no need to have such a machine."

"Aw, now don't be like that. After all, you did mention how impressive my presentation had been."

"That I did."

"And you did, for some reason, seek out my company after the rest of the crowd has left themselves. What else for, if not to make a purchase?"

"Perhaps it had been only to pay the compliment.

The sincerity in his words cause Alfred to double take, to search Ivan's expression for any hint of a joke being made at his expense. When he finds nothing to even suggest the idea, a fluttering sensation settles itself in Alfred's chest. Despite his previous efforts, his cheeks being to tinge pink.

"Well, thank you," he says with a lopsided smile. "All the same, there has to be a way I can persuade you to make a purchase."

"You are a very dedicated salesman," Ivan laughs. "You must be very persuasive to be such."

"I have been told so before, and I've never been one to give up easily."

A sudden breeze strikes pass them, biting sharply at Alfred's hands and having him be very aware of how late the hour grows and how the temperature begins to drop. It's because of this that Alfred invites Ivan to ride back into the city with him, perhaps to continue their conversation elsewhere.

Ivan readily takes up his offer.

Elsewhere, proves to be the room in which Alfred is staying for the duration of his tour, the both of them making themselves comfortable in the minuscule sitting are that consists of two arm chairs in front of a fireplace. It's after a bottle or two of wine bought from the dining room below they share between them that has their casual conversation turn from a recount of what each other does in regards to their every day life and careers into less than subtle insinuations and blatant flirting. The tension between them escalates with the lowered inhibitions, and only further makes the mutual attraction obvious.

Alfred is the first to make a move. He leans in close to Ivan, barely ghosts his lips over the other man's and when there's no sense of rejection to be found presses them together almost too gently. It's then that both jackets are forced off from their shoulders, Ivan's cravat is undone, and the buttons of Alfred's vest are opened. With every little exposure of new skin, the lust they feel grows as they both latch on to whatever they please; the underside of a jaw, the naked base of a neck, or a bare freckled shoulder with hot open mouthed kisses.

In little to no time at all Alfred is dragging Ivan by the suspenders attached to his trousers up from the chair and over to the small little bed that is his for the night. He's the first to topple on to the mattress, and Ivan follows after.

It's there, where both trousers and undergarments are discarded, and now fully tangled with one another in a mess of limbs and roaming hands that their lust peaks. Alfred nearly demands Ivan to take him then, hard and fast with an obvious need coating his words. His head is thrown back as Ivan gives him what he wants, even basks in the attention he receives when being prepared.

He hisses at the feeling of the tip of Ivan's erection pressing wetly against him, and his own twitches when he presses into him slowly. He can feel every bit stretch him and fill him, and his head is thrown back at both the burn and the pleasure.

Ivan brings Alfred's legs up to wrap around his waist, keeps them held so that he may lean over Alfred and lap at the exposed skin of his neck. With another demand from Alfred to take him apart once he's seated well inside of him, Ivan begins a rhythm that starts slow and quickly picks up with a hard force.

Alfred clenches at the bed sheets with every hard thrust and bites at the bottom of his lip to stifle his noises. He barely registers Ivan moving away from him, making to spread Alfred's legs wider for better access. He's too lost in the jolts of pleasure that has his breath hitch and toes curl in anticipation for his climax. He can feel the tight coiling sensation fill his lower body, signaling that his end is near and he finally allows himself to voice how well he looks forward to that in a series of heavy moans.

Except, after doing so, his climax is only delayed.

Ivan suddenly halts his thrusts. Rather the slap of skin against skin and the erotic squelches of him burying himself inside of Alfred again and again, there is only there heavy breathing. He brings his hand to run a path up Alfred's body, starting from his hip and travels up against the hard muscles of his stomach and chest, up the length of his stretched out neck, and comes to cup his chin. Alfred leans into his touch, desperate for the contact now that he's stopped.

"No," Alfred whines. "Don't do that. Why? Don't stop."

Ivan hushes him gently, brings his thumb to rest against the bottom of Alfred's lip and begins to caress. It causes Alfred to look up and once again try to read Ivan expression to determine what he means to do. While he is left to admire the way his body shines with the thin sheen of sweat their activities have given him, and how his hair is plastered to the sides of his face, there is something other than lust written in his eyes as he gazes down on Alfred's displayed body. Whatever it may be, it doesn't read empty, it makes his expression softer, and has Alfred feel that something very meaningful is happening between them, right here and right now.

"You are very beautiful," he finally says. "So, very beautiful."

The same fluttering sensation takes a hold, and Alfred feels his chest constrict almost painfully. He does the only thing he's able to think of at the moment; he flicks his tongue out against the pad of Ivan's thumb as it moves across his lip, laps it right into his mouth and sucks on it the moment he's stilled. His eyes shut at the groan that escapes the back of Ivan's throat. He's not sure what kind of picture he makes, but it obviously pleases the other man.

Ivan wrenches his hand away, buries both of them in Alfred's hair and bends over to kiss him. He misses his mouth, instead laps at the corner and throws Alfred into a sensory overload.

"Ivan," he moans. "Ivan, take me. Please, for the love of god, please move."

He nearly screams out when Ivan does begin to move again, this time with more force that has his head hit against the headboard with each thrust. Alfred doesn't bother to hide the sounds he makes and it's a near symphony of orgasmic pleasure that fills their space as once again the tight heat coils in his lower belly and his toes curl when his climax finally hits.

Alfred is lost to all sense as Ivan continues to thrust into him in search of his own peak. He buries into the side of Alfred's neck and comes with a low grunt that Alfred accompanies with a weak groan at the feel of him emptying out inside of him. Together they lay a sweaty mess, both exhausted and spent, and utterly content. It almost has Alfred whine again at the loss of intimacy when Ivan pulls out from him and comes to lie next to him rather on top, but his arm coming to wrap around his waist and pull him close again placates him enough.

So," Alfred breathes out when he finally able to regain the ability to speak. "How was that for persuasive?"

He smiles at the burly sound of Ivan's deep laughter.

"Am I to believe that this is your method of persuasion?"

"Did it work?"

"It's impractical."

"But effective?"

There is no reply other than another bought of laughter.

In the end, Ivan does not purchase one of Alfred's ingenious machines simply for the sake of there being no need for their farm to carry such a device, but in the days following he travels along the rest of Alfred's tour through the Clubs Kingdom by his side. The excuse that is given for such is that Ivan will help navigate through the country, even assist him in his sales in hopes of gaining experience of some kind. However, when night falls and the both are forced into a shared room, the true reasons of him following after Alfred are more evident to one another than to anyone else.

Not only does their intimacy grow with each night they spend in one another's arms, but their conversations begin to grow deeper, and it's little more than halfway through the tour of the Kingdom does and after another night of coupling does Ivan even question why it is Alfred goes to the trouble of acting the traveling salesman when he is related to the family marketing the product. Shouldn't he have the option of remaining at home while others work?

Alfred, of course, takes the question lightly even with Ivan meaning no offense.

Still a bit sweaty from their activities, and without even the barest hint of shame as he leaves the bed without so much as using a robe to cover his bare self, he makes his way to the small shelf they've designated for provisions. He picks up a small bottle of alcohol that Ivan is fond of (some form that is made from grains and burns his throat) and returns to the warmth of their bed. It's there, while sharing the drink with Ivan, that he answers.

"Well, it does give me a chance to travel," he says lightly and drinks before handing the bottle to Ivan. "I've been to the Diamond Kingdom before, but that's about it. After going through here, I'll be going into Hearts territory, finally see everything there is to see."

Alfred cocks his head to the side, gives Ivan a long regarding look before he smiles and gives into the second reason he's left his home.

"That, and, well... my brother Matthew has joined the military. I had considered it as well, but the temptation to continue on with my learning was greater, so I stayed home. He's a high ranking officer now, and while I am allowed to spend a great deal of time on my own doing as I please with the machinery, I will admit to being.. jealous that he's accomplished something with his own life and I haven't managed to do much more than what I've been doing."

His honesty causes Ivan to laugh, and to hand back the bottle. Alfred gladly takes a drink as Ivan makes his reply.

"A one-sided sibling rivalry, perhaps? That what it very much sounds like."

"It is not," Alfred denies. "It's only I suppose, I figured that if Matthew was going to be doing something with his life, I could at least make an attempt of doing something considered productive."

"I mean no offense," says Ivan. "I can understand."

"Can you really?"

"Of course. My youngest sister is training to become a Lady-in-Waiting for Her Majesty," he says. "My eldest sister, is undergoing an apprenticeship of sorts, under my father. Since she is First Born, and very much interested in supporting our family, she will be taking over our business when he retires. As for myself..."

Ivan trails off, and even Alfred has enough sense about him to recognize the air of melancholy that threatens to settle on him as he stares straight ahead of him at nothing at all. He thrusts the bottle of wine into the other's face. It startles him out of his stupor, and Ivan takes it wordlessly before turning it up and gulping heavily.

"We're one in the same then," says Alfred. "My brother and I, well, we're not really my father's children, y'know. My mother re-married, already had me and Matthew and well... The old man wants to keep me around for the sake of sales and inventions, but other than that, there's no chance of me getting into a higher position there. He wants his own flesh and blood, and when my mother finally gives birth, I know that's the end of the line for me. In a manner of speaking."

There's no denying that in the grand scheme of things, the pair of them are the odd ones out in regards to their positions within the rankings of their own family. Perhaps it's because of this that they find themselves growing more fond of each other. Alfred can attest to his attachment, never before has he felt a desire to remain steadfast to a single person as he does with Ivan. It's a near tragedy when Alfred finally reaches the end of the Club Kingdom and can no longer stall in continuing on with traveling into Hearts territory before finally returning home.

The day they seperate is cloudless and bright, sunny and carries a nice breeze, and is everything Alfred does not feel. They are both dressed in their travel wear and remain at a literal crossroads that will take them in opposite direction.

Alfred's stomach clenches at the thought, and Ivan bringing him in close to him doesn't ease the sensation.

The two stand close, pressed against one another, chest to chest with Alfred needing to look up just to make eye contact. They flutter shut with Ivan leaning down to press the most chaste kiss they've shared in their time together, and slowly open again when he pulls away. Apart once more, they both know that it is time to say their goodbyes.

"Do your best, yes?" Ivan asks him.

"Only if you do," Alfred replies.

It has Ivan laugh and oh, how Alfred will miss that laugh.

"We will both do so then."

They share a smile. Alfred extends his hand out towards Ivan. Ivan takes it and clasps it with both of his own, and it's in that moment that has Alfred realize just how attached he's grown to this man. He's almost tempted to stay, but quickly snuffs out the idea just as quickly as it comes to him.

He pulls his hand away slowly. He wants to remember every little bit of his hand and how it held his. He wants it to last for as long as possible so that as he finally climbs back onto the seat of his carriage he won't notice right away how much lonely it is for him to be on his own again.

His grip on the reins of his horses is deathly tight, and he swallows heavily while vowing to not look back. He can't afford to, and he's a little proud of the fact that he doesn't.

Years pass, and in that time Alfred goes from the nineteen year-old salesman to the twenty-five year old King of Spades, and while in that time such an idea to himself would be completely inconceivable, he can't say that he's ungrateful for the title he's been given. Because while his marriage to the Queen has been growing more distant, the advantage he has in interacting with the other monarchs. It proves to be a certain aspect of his new life that he comes to greatly appreciate when the news of the marriage taking place in the Kingdom of Clubs.

Him and his Queen are invited, naturally, and even attend. And while the celebrations are rampant and the guests are occupied, somewhere in between in all, Alfred is finally able to face the newly crowned King. There's a sense of nervousness that he can't seem to shake when their eyes finally meet for the first time in such a very long time.

The smile Alfred greets him with spreads slowly across his face and has his eyes dance in a manner that has been missing for some time after living a court life for so long. He feels a rush of excitement when the smile is returned, and his nerves settle. He feels young again, as though they had only left each other's side yesterday.

"If this was your idea of doing your best," Alfred says to him, all low tones so that it's only Ivan that is able to here him, "then it wasn't very practical."

"No," comes Ivan's soft response. "But it was effective."

If possible, Alfred's smile grows larger and he extends his hand out for Ivan to take. Ivan clasps it between both of his hands, and squeezes it tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> -the timeline is scewed I suppose. This would be taking place before The Edge of a Blade and during The Suicide Dolls. But I guess the latter would only be because that one spans years back and ends while Lili is halfway through her pregnancy so that would be only natural...
> 
> -it's all their fault that everything goes to shit in the next couple of installments


End file.
